Sisters
by Songarri0125
Summary: Being a sister is never easy. It may seem scary and hard at first, but in the end it could be something enjoyable and worthwhile. I claim no ownership over the two OC characters rentioned-copyright ownership goes to *RenamonXImpmon from deviantart.


The hybrid digimon sat patiently by the entrance to her parent's room, awaiting the news of her new sibling. Sitting across from her were her extended family and friend; her aunt and father were checking on their mother while the birthing of her sister was occuring. While the idea of having a little brother or sister sounded fun and exciting, part of was actually nervous and uneasy. The knowledge that she had never had a younger sibling to take care of came to her and made her unprepared for what to expect. Her mother and father had already told her that everything was going to be alright, but she simply didn't know. All she knew was that whatever happened, she had to be ready.

A sudden wail broke her focus and found herself cowering away from the entrance.

More cries broke out from the highway. She turned her head to see that the twins had just woken from their sleep. Gummymon looked cranky for being woked up while Kokomon began balling in tears. Complete chaos unfolded as the two in-training digimons began to squabble with one another and their parents were forced to step in. The father was a vaccine-type Terriermon whose pace perked up with exhaustion and annoyance, while the mother was a data-type Lopmon who tried desperately to soothe the cries of her youngest offspring. The hybrid-digimon watched in awe as their two human partners came to assist and soon the cries began to calm down a bit, excluding the slight wails heard from her parent's room.

"You look nervous, Chamon," the red-dinosaur digimon spoke caringly toward the in-training hybrid digimon.

He had no idea how right he was. Chamon was more than nevous, she was down-right frigtened. Frightened of being a older sister, frightened of not knowing how to help raise her younger sibling, and frightened at failing to be the best she could be at. Her uncle, Guilmon, had no idea how "nervous" she was. She suddenly felt the touch of palm on her head and looked up to see that her other uncle was smiling at her. He wore his casual blue jacket and black jeans, his white shirt was untucked and shown, and his yellow goggles hung from his neck.

"That would make since," Takato spoke sincerely. "Considering that you're going to be a big sister."

"Uncle Takato?"

Both partner and digimon smiled widely at the in-training digimon. They then turned their attention toward the others who were monitoring the other two sleeping digimons. Henry and Suzie rocked the twins gently in their arms as they cooed in slumber. When they turned to look at Terriermon and Lopmon, they almost laughed at seeing how tired they were.

"The sooner those two monsters digivolves," Terriermon sighed. "The easier our life will be."

A shock expression came to the female Lopmon. "How could you say such a thing!" Lopmon scolded her mate. "Their still young and have much to learn; it's not their fault they act like this."

"Their at the level of in-training and are practually at a level they could evolve at." Terriermon retorted. "You just baby them too much."

"They're my children, so I decide how to raise them." she argured.

The two glared at each other while the rest of the tamers giggled at the ongoing parental squabbling. Chamon, on the other hand, was as confused as ever._ Was this how parents act toward one another. _She thought. The idea of her parents fighting like this brought a chill down her spine. It was obvious that her mother, Renamon, would win.

"What's wrong, Chamon?"

Chamon looked up to see her aunt and uncle looking at her with worriness. Her aunt Ai wore matching pink jacket and skirt, while her uncle Mako wore a orange T-shirt and and blue shorts. They both shared the same concerned look that told the in-taining digimon that they were worried for her. Her fur grew with embarrassment for not being able to hide it.

"Is something bothering you, Chamon?" Mako asked.

Chamon felt like confessing how she was feeling right now, but she couldn't herself to say it out loud-not with everybody watching. The two must've understood what the problem was; Ai lifted Chamon into the air and their eyes met. A silent conversation swapped between the two. An understanding smile appeared on her aunt's face.

"Nervous about being an older sibling?" she guessed. Chamon had no choice but to nod in agreement.

A silent question seemed to have been answered. Ai put the hybrid back down before continuing.

"Cheer up, Chamon, I know that it can be a bit strange to have a new sibling to hang out with, but you won't have to worry about anything. As a matter of fact, it's not all that bad." Ai's tone became sarcastic afterwards. "With the exception they become increasingly annoying."

Mako immediately caught wind of the comment.

"You're to talk loudmouth!"

The twins began to bicker in front of the young digimon. She began to wonder was this also how siblings act toward one another. She was then greeted by the presence of Henry. His eyes radiated with wisdom as he crouched down to the smaller digimon.

"Listen, Chamon," Henry began. "It's true that siblings may fight and argue with one another from time-to-time, but sometimes they also help each other out." His eyes aimed at Suzie, who was craddling the two younger digimons. "Brothers and sisters have a bond that not many people can form: they now exactly what the other is thinking, when he or she is in need, and are always by their side. Today, you will be given the chance to form that bond with your new baby brother or sister-that's something to be proud of."

Henry smiled confidently at the in-training digimon who absorbed every bit of this new information. Afterwards, everyone went back to talking. To pass the time, Takato decided to tell some old stories of Chamon's childhood. Everyone, including her, began to laugh at the nostalgic tales.

"No joke," Takato laughed. "Impmon's eye was as swollen as a plump after Rika punched him." Everybody burst into a frenzy of laughter, completely the recent talk. "It's understandable that Rika was a bit taken back at the knowledge of being an aunt, but that was just playing over-"

At the call of her name, a young lady appeared from the entrance. She was dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt that had a black-broken heart printed in the center. She wore black jeans and a pair of headphones hung around her neck. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for the news of the birthing. A smile lit across her face.

"Anyone who wants to pay a visit, form a line." Rika said casually.

The fresh digimon had fur the color of her mother with a strange symbol that appeared on her head. A collar was strapped on her tail and her eyes glowed diamond blue, unlike Chamon's, whoes eyes glowed emerald green at the father. Everyone was shocked to see that the egg had hatched so quickly, but didn't press on about it. Takato held up his digivice in an attempt to identify her, but no info appeared, similar to Chamon. Renamon held the digimon close to her chest as fresh tears streaked down her face. Impmon grinned proudly at his new daughter and turned his attention to his first born.

"What'cha doing standing around for," Impmon asked. "Go and meet your sister."

Chamon crept toward the new born digimon and watched in awe as her baby sister jumped from her mother's arm and next to Charmon's face. She smiled at her older sister and she couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Her name is Zumon." Renamon whispered. Zumon began bouncing around her older sister, urging her to come and play with her. Everyone watched as the two siblings began rolling around the floor in humor. Soon, both Gummymon and Kokomon decided to play while the rest of the tamers began to congratulate the parents. A small smile appeared across Renamon's face as she watched Zumon and Chamon play fight in front of the twins.

"I think those two will do just fine with each other."


End file.
